


Плохая отличная жена

by Avinoel_Addams



Category: Original Work
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Dinners, Family Issues, Fat Shaming, Healthy Relationships, Weight Gain, Weight Issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avinoel_Addams/pseuds/Avinoel_Addams
Summary: Мэри всегда считала, что Энн не подходит её сыну, и недолюбливала её с самой свадьбы. Самоуверенная, упёртая, властная - все эти качества описывают идеальную карьеристку, но никак не хорошую жену.Естественно, Мэри всегда боялась, что брак с этой стервой превратит Лу в другого человека. И, кажется, её страхи начинают становиться явью...
Relationships: Элуа/Энни
Kudos: 3





	1. О плохих невестках, шарлотке и изнеженных домашних котах

**Author's Note:**

> Ещё одна зарисовка по Лу/Энни (кажется, скоро нужно будет написать по ним что-то покрупнее), но на этот раз с меньшим упором непосредственно на сам фетиш, потому что надо же иногда раскрывать персонажей и с других ракурсов.)  
> Всегда очень рада отзывам и конструктивной критике в них. Люблю тапки всех форм и размеров, от милых с зайчиками до железных с шипами, так что не стесняйтесь указывать на любые недостатки моей работы, это очень помогает мне развиваться, как автору.)  
> Заранее спасибо за уделённое время и приятного прочтения! :3

Мэри всегда считала, что первую жену для Лу она выбрала абсолютно правильно. Джули была спокойной и довольно покладистой, очень хорошо относилась к детям и, в целом, была отличным вариантом для Элуа. Однако, завести ребёнка у них так и не получилось, за этим последовал недолгий мирный развод, а потом случилось страшное: Лу привёл домой Аннабет.  
Энн была совсем другой: столичная дерзкая девчонка с громоздкими амбициями и собственным мнением по любым, даже не касающимся непосредственно её вопросам. Она говорила твёрдо и самоуверенно, ходила быстрым тяжёлым шагом, одевалась или слишком вульгарно, или слишком мужеподобно, стригла свои крашенные изумрудные волосы короче некуда, выбривала виски и ярко красилась. В общем, Энн была полной противоположностью той девушке, которая нужна была Лу, и Мэри это точно знала.   
Именно поэтому, когда Элуа объявил об их помолвке и скорой свадьбе во время одного из их визитов и надел на палец Аннабет кольцо с неприлично большим гранатом, Мэри чуть не потеряла сознание. Она не могла поверить, что эта наглая карьеристка так легко вскружила голову её сыну.  
Но вот, вскоре Мэри уже сидела в зале какого-то жутко модного и дорогого ресторана и смотрела на то, как Энн довольно хвастается подругам широким кольцом из белого золота, поблёскивающим на её левой руке. Хищная улыбка, холодные серые глаза, кроваво-красная помада и бордовое платье – всё это больше походило на атрибуты какой-нибудь злодейки из сказок, а не счастливой жены. Мэри безумно пугало, что Лу ничего этого не замечает, а лишь влюблённо смотрит на свою супругу и крепко прижимает её к себе во время их первого танца, утыкаясь носом в её белую шею. Он будто помешался на ней и далеко не в хорошем смысле.   
И сейчас, два года спустя, Мэри очень боялась, что дверь откроет уже совсем не её сын.   
Однако, всё получилось ещё неприятнее, поскольку за порогом стояла Аннабет.   
\- О, а мы и не ждали вас так рано, - удивлённо воскликнула Энн, - Лу, твои родители приехали! – крикнула она куда-то вглубь их огромного дома, - Проходите, он сейчас выйдет.   
Мэри несмело переступила порог и зашла внутрь. Она ещё не была здесь – ехать из их маленького городка на почти что другой конец страны было долго и тяжело, поэтому за последний год они с Джеком виделись только с Энн, иногда заезжавшей к ним по пути к какому-то своему партнёру по работе (Мэри была абсолютно уверена, что это был её любовник, а не просто коллега).   
И уже с первого взгляда Мэри могла точно сказать, что обустраивала дом именно Энн. Весь интерьер был дорогим, но в преувеличенно минималистском стиле: вся мебель была до жути геометрична, главными цветами в интерьере были белый, чёрный и красный, а на стенах висели причудливые картины, на которых ничего нельзя было разобрать. Одним словом, это было самое настоящее логово хищницы, а никак не уютное семейное гнёздышко.   
\- Мы с Лу влюбились в этот проект, как только увидели, - горделиво пояснила Энн, - Даже не стали толком смотреть остальные, так, пробежались глазами, на всякий случай.   
\- Мне кажется, что он немного… Резковат в плане цвета, - аккуратно заметила Мэри, - Так ведь, Джек?  
\- Да, в принципе, неплохо, - простодушно возразил супруг, - Мне кажется, ты придираешься.  
Энн еле заметно ухмыльнулась, заправив за ухо упавшую на лоб прядь волос. Даже материнство не смогло вытравить эту противную заносчивость в её взгляде, и Мэри очень надеялась, что её внучка будет больше похожа на Элуа, чем на эту строптивую эгоистку.   
\- Привет, мам, привет, пап! – радостно поздоровался Лу, выходя в их огромную прихожую с дочкой на руках, - Как доехали? Вроде по новой трассе дорога короче получается.  
Тут уже Джек охотно включился в разговор, и у Мэри появилась возможность внимательно рассмотреть сына и свою внучку, Оливию. И увиденное её не обрадовало.  
Во-первых, Лив уже сейчас была почти точной копией матери. И круглый нос с чуть вздёрнутым кончиком, и широко распахнутые серые глаза, и пухлые губки – всё это были черты Энн. Даже изучающий взгляд девочки выглядел так же, как у Аннабет: чуть наклонённая вбок и вниз голова и слегка нахмуренные бровки придавали Оливии поразительное сходство с матерью.   
Во-вторых, сам Лу очень изменился внешне. Помимо того, что Элуа выбрил виски и отпустил волосы сверху, подобно тому, как это сделала Энн, он ещё и сильно прибавил в весе. Теперь его черты лица, раньше бывшие тонкими, но чёткими, стали мягкими и немного размытыми: на месте высоких скул и острой линии челюсти появились пухловатые щёки и небольшой второй подбородок, заметной складкой пролегающий под лицом. Тело Лу уже довольно давно не было картинно худым, однако он всё равно оставался в форме и выглядел довольно подтянутым. Сейчас же, его сильно раздавшиеся бока и живот, нависающий над натянутой до предела резинкой домашних штанов, придавали ему избалованный, слегка неопрятный вид. Может, если Элуа был бы выше, он смотрелся бы внушительно с лишним весом, но он всегда был низким, и его рост теперь только подчёркивал схожесть с изнеженным домашним котом, растолстевшим на чересчур жирных сливках.  
Мэри с досадой перевела взгляд на Аннабет. Она ничуть не поменялась: всё тот же уверенный разворот немаленьких плеч, всё та же пышная грудь, всё те же крепкие массивные бёдра и круглая задница. Да, Энн никогда не была худышкой, но её довольно крупное телосложение вкупе с высоким ростом смотрелось не рыхлым и мягким, а статным и властным. Возможно, это было из-за её не самой узкой, но чёткой талии и практически плоского живота, а, возможно, это её внутренняя жёсткость отразилась на внешности. Точного ответа Мэри, понятное дело, дать не могла, но она всё же склонялась ко второму варианту.   
И она не могла поверить, что её сын правда был доволен всем этим, что ему действительно нравилось сидеть дома, всё сильнее оплывая в талии, и подчиняться этой наглой выскочке, которая наверняка уже завела себе несколько любовников постройнее и помоложе, чем он. Лу ведь всегда был таким амбициозным, у него тоже были большие планы на жизнь, а теперь он всё время занимается бытом и ребёнком, лишь иногда прерываясь на то, чтобы ублажить свою хозяйку. Это не было на него похоже.  
Мэри недовольно взглянула на тарелку Лу (они уже успели пройти из прихожей в гостиную и расположиться за обеденным столом). Помимо того, что она была заполнена до краёв всем, что только было из блюд, так ещё это всё было добавкой после первых порций. У них дома Элуа никогда не ел так много, и Мэри это возмущало до глубины души. Почему Энн так спокойно позволяет ему буквально хоронить свою фигуру подо всеми этими ненужными калориями? Почему она никак не намекает ему, что пора бы остановиться? Неужели ей наплевать, что одежда на нём чуть ли не трещит по швам?  
И тут внимание Мэри привлёк тихий вопрос Энн, который она промурчала Лу на ухо, еле заметно улыбаясь самыми уголками губ. Безусловно, Аннабет рассчитывала, что Мэри увлечена разговором с Джеком, который в очередной раз вспоминал какую-то историю из детства сына, однако она глубоко заблуждалась.  
\- Что скажешь насчёт десерта? – флиртующе спросила Энн у мужа, положив ладонь на его ещё сильнее выпиравший от съеденного живот, - Я сделала шарлотку сегодня.  
Мэри потребовалось приложить титанические усилия, чтобы с её губ не сорвалось раздражённое замечание о том, что Лу стоило бы пропустить десерт и желательно не только сегодня.   
\- Ты же знаешь, я никогда не отказываюсь от твоей шарлотки, - так же игриво ответил Элуа, накрывая её ладонь своей.  
\- Это заметно, - прошептала Энн ему на ухо, скосив глаза на оголённую из-за задравшейся футболки кожу, - Толстячок.  
Лу в ответ на это лишь ухмыльнулся, чуть укоризненно взглянув на Аннабет.  
Мэри не могла поверить, что они говорили о его лишнем весе как о чём-то сексуальном. Почему Лу не смутился, когда Энн назвала его «толстячком»?  
\- Я иду на кухню за десертом, кому какой чай? – уже спокойным тоном поинтересовалась Аннабет, поднимаясь из-за стола, - Может кому-нибудь кофе?  
\- О, я бы не отказался от кофе, - вставил Джек, наконец прерывая свой поток ностальгических историй, - С молоком, если можно.  
\- Конечно, - с тёплой улыбкой согласилась Энн, - А вам?   
\- Мне зелёный чай, если тебе не сложно, милая, - вежливо ответила Мэри, - Тебе не нужна помощь?  
\- Была бы не лишней, - буднично заметила Энн, уже направляясь в сторону выхода из комнаты.  
Зайдя на кухню, Мэри на секунду замерла, не веря своим глазам. Помимо свежеиспечённой шарлотки, которую Энн только достала из духовки, в стеклянных шкафчиках было столько разнообразной выпечки, что для Мэри стало абсолютно понятным, почему Лу так разнесло. Но это все не могло же случайно появиться на полках, верно?  
\- Что-то не так? – спросила Энн, доставая шарлотку из формы, - Вы выглядите удивлённой.  
\- Зачем ты так откармливаешь Лу? – возмущённо спросила Мэри, - У него же было нормальное, красивое тело!  
\- Ему просто нравится, когда о нём заботятся, - спокойно пояснила Энн, вытаскивая из ящика нож, - Сначала он, конечно, боялся, что разонравится мне, если располнеет, но, когда мы сели и поговорили об этом, Лу наконец решил расслабиться и побаловать себя.   
\- Но… Неужели ему совсем наплевать на свою внешность и здоровье?! – ещё истеричнее воскликнула Мэри, - Он же был в такой хорошей форме!  
\- Он и сейчас в хорошей форме, - всё тем же ровным тоном парировала Энн, - Он по-прежнему бегает по утрам и пару раз в неделю занимается в зале. Просто он перестал трахать себе мозг дурацкими стандартами красоты, вот и всё.  
\- Это всё твоя вина, - гневно отчеканила Мэри, - Это ты посадила его дома, а сейчас ещё и откармливаешь, как скотину на убой. Я знала, что ты будешь плохой женой для него.  
Брякнул нож, резко отложенный на каменную столешницу. Энн оперлась на правую руку, левой разминая нахмуренную переносицу.  
\- Нет, - коротко бросила она.  
\- Что «нет»? – раздражённо переспросила Мэри, - Ты считаешь, что он сам захотел так разжиреть, да?  
\- Вы не знали, какой женой я буду для него, - резко возразила Энн, мрачно взглянув на неё, - Вы и сейчас не знаете. Зато, вы всегда были уверены, что я буду плохой невесткой для вас. Не путайте, пожалуйста, эти две вещи.   
Её обычно спокойные серые глаза сейчас больше походили на тёмное грозовое небо, холодное и тяжёлое.  
\- И ещё, - Энн выпрямилась, скрестив руки на широкой груди, - Не надо лезть в мою семью. Я не поощряю подобных вещей.   
\- Лу – мой сын, и я не могу… - начала недовольно говорить Мэри.  
\- Поверьте, мой муж более чем доволен своей жизнью, - жёстко перебила её Энн, - И своей растолстевшей задницей тоже. Я считаю, что на этом можно закончить эту бессмысленную перебранку.  
И она демонстративно положила на одну из тарелок огромный кусок шарлотки.


	2. О больных точках, огромных боках и плюшевых игрушках

Дверь наконец-то была закрыта, и Энн с облегчением выдохнула, садясь на диван рядом с Лу.   
Малышка, уснувшая в его полноватых руках, сонно завозилась, почувствовав близость матери, но быстро успокоилась и снова мирно засопела, уткнувшись носом в мягкую грудь Лу.  
\- Сильно досталось от матери? – сочувственно поинтересовался Элуа, - Я слышал её возмущённые крики с кухни.  
\- Обвиняла меня в том, что ты растолстел, - лаконично ответила Энн, - Сказала, что я плохая жена.   
\- Но ты же понимаешь, что она не права? – вкрадчиво начал Лу, - Ведь так?  
Энн на секунду отвела взгляд, тяжело вздохнув. Мэри била по больным точкам и, пускай Аннабет знала, что Элуа любит её, уверенности в себе подобные обвинения всё равно не прибавляли.  
\- Я не знаю, - честно призналась Энн, - Скажи, тебя всё устраивает?  
\- Да, - искренне согласился Лу, - Неплохо было бы, конечно, сбросить несколько фунтов, чтобы бока так сильно не висели, но всё остальное – просто супер.  
\- По-моему, Лив очень даже нравятся твои бока, - шутливо возразила Энн, опуская глаза на дремавшую на пухлом животе Лу Оливию, - Она только на тебе так легко засыпает.  
\- Это да, у неё папа вместо плюшевой игрушки, - тепло согласился Элуа, - Тогда, она, наверное, будет не очень рада, если я стану таким же худым, как раньше?  
\- Думаю, да, - Энн наклонилась и оставила на его мягкой щеке нежный поцелуй, - К тому же, мне тоже гораздо больше нравится спать с тобой, когда у тебя есть за что подержаться, - игриво заметила она.  
\- Ты меня так совсем испортишь, - наигранно пожаловался Лу, - И я ещё сильнее располнею, и уже не захочу худеть.  
\- Мне нравится эта идея, - довольно отметила Энн, - К тому же, к тебе стало клеиться меньше фанаток, когда ты поправился, а это несомненно приятный бонус.  
\- Ты жуткая собственница, ты знаешь об этом? – насмешливо спросил Элуа.  
\- Да брось, что такого в том, что я не хочу ни с кем делиться твоей толстой задницей? – непонятливо поинтересовалась Энн, - По-моему, это абсолютно нормальное желание.  
\- Не волнуйся, моя толстая задница всегда только в твоём распоряжении, - насмешливо заверил её Лу, - Как и мой толстый живот, мои огромные бока и далее по списку.  
\- Ну раз ты мне доверяешь, такие ценные вещи, - философски начала Энн, - Значит, я просто отличная жена.  
Элуа тихо рассмеялся в ответ на это.  
\- Значит, ты отличная жена.


End file.
